Tetradi
Opis Tetradi jest żołnierzem, oraz suczką rasy Cocker Spaniel. Sunia ma szesnaście lat. Pochodzi z innego wymiaru. Obecnie żyje i mieszka w wymiarze piesków z Psiego Patrolu w ich bazie. Wygląd Tetradi jest biała w rude łaty. Rudą ma grzywkę, uszy, ogon plecy, końcówki tylnych łap, małą łatkę przy grzywce, łatkę przy prawym oku oraz łatki na klatce piersiowej, ciele i łapach. Ma także niebieskie oczy (czasami, gdy się złości przypominają kryształki lodu) na prawym boku ma spaloną sierść (lecz w ogóle to jej nie przeszkadza). Charakter Jest, lojalna, odważna. Jest w 100 % twardzielką. Nie poddaje się, czasami krzyczy jak w wojsku, nie jest w ogóle kochliwa. Kiedyś była wrażliwa, ale wojna z niej to wydarła, choć i tak nie była wylewna w uczuciach. Nie nosi cieni do powiek, eye - linerów, sukienek, spódniczek, bransoletek, naszyjników, kolczyków. Kochasz ją...nic z tego, albo dostaniesz dorodną śliwę pod okiem, coś Ci złamie, możliwe, że mało co Cię nie zabije, wścieka się (ale to duża rzadkość). Jest też sprytna, zwinna i szybka, kocha adrenalinę i ryzyko ,,Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy" jej motto. Jest też bardzo porywcza oschła, chłodna. Jest bardzo uparta, bardzo sprytna, pewna siebie, silna psychicznie i fizycznie, odpowiedzialna. Jest urodzoną bezlitosną wojowniczką. Do jej minusów należy to, że szybko się ją denerwuje, a jak do tego dojdzie może wpaść w furię. Ogólnie dla Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół stara się być w miarę możliwości miła i wychodzi jej to. Jej kuzynka Annie wnerwia ją po uszy! Co do wrogów Psiego Patrolu do nie ma przeproś! Za najmniejsze przekroczenie granicy potrafi ich przydybać i napędzić stracha. Gdyby coś poważnego zrobili Psiemu Patrolowi, albo jego przyjaciółmi to lepiej nie być w ich skórze... Umiejętności Jest bardzo silna w sumie to jednym z drugich najsilniejszych piesków. Jest też bardzo szybka , lecz trochę wolniejsza od Skipper, może biec 60 km/h. Jest też bardzo mądra. Ma bardzo wyczulony i dobry słuch, jak i węch ze wzrokiem. Ma także ,, super moce". Jest to super siła, bieg, pole ochronne, ogień, powietrze. Których prawie nigdy nie używa, tak rzadko że można powiedzieć że jakby ich nie miała. Ma bardzo silną szczękę, może złamać kości. Potrafi się poruszać bez szelestu (wiadomo wojsko). Rodzina * rodzice (nie żyją, zginęli podczas wybuchu bomby atomowej) * Annie - kuzynka. * David - (Przyszły) szwagier Strach * PFF! Brak! Lubi # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Biegać po pustyniach # Oglądać filmy # Ćwiczyć w koszarach # Siłować się # Ciężkie warunki. # Twardzielki. # Boże Narodzenie. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwester. # Wyjazdy. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Wodę. # Latanie. # Śnieg. Nie Lubi # Ciuchów, kosmetyków, itd. # Pytania się o jej bliznę # Mówienia jej, że nie jest żołnierzem # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Się ubierać w sukienki itd. # Typowych zachowań dziewczęcych. # Szczeniąt # Mody, sukienek, cieni itp . # Annie. Hobby # Piłka ręczna # Surfing # Psiu-Fu. # Ćwiczenia w koszarach # Piłka plażowa # Piłka wodna # Pływanie # Zapasy # Ćwiczenia w terenie # Skakanie ze spadochronu # Siłowanie się. # Bieganie. Ciekawostki # Ma 50 centymetrów wzrostu, więc jak na dziewczynę i w ogóle Cocker Spaniela jest bardzo wysoka. # Jej prawy bok ma spaloną sierść, dlatego często nosi koszule w moro. # Pomagała pieskom w Strażnikach Ziemi. # Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w opowiadaniu Strażnicy Ziemi. '' # Rzadko kiedy ujawniała ból na zewnątrz, często tłamsiła go w środku. # Ona i Hutch są wrogami. # Mimo, iż pochodzi z innego wymiaru, mieszka w Zatoce Przygód w bazie razem z pieskami z Psim Patrolu. # Posiada moce ognia, ale rzadko kiedy ich używa. # Na jej pierwsze Halloween w Zatoce Przygód przebrała się za wojownika aniołów. # Czasami gdy coś chce powiedzieć krzyczy jak by była w wojsku . # Najczęściej nosi jej koszulę w moro. # Kiedyś była poniżana, uważano ją za słabą. Gdy nadeszła wojna i znalazła się w obozowisku armii nawet te pieski się z niej śmiały. Gdy skończyła wraz z innymi szkolenie, na bitwie poległ ten pies , który ją poniżał. # Razem z Valką, Vitani, Gray'owi, Kashy, Bektera, są drugimi najsilniejszymi pieskami w Psim Patrolu, mimo to przewyższa je Delgado. # Nie cierpi swojej kuzynki Annie , są totalnym przeciwieństwem i jej wrogiem numer 1!! # Była najlepszym żołnierzem w całej historii jej wymiaru # Nie lubi szczeniaków. # Mimo iż jest słabsza od Delgado, chętnie się z nią siłuje. # Nie cierpi różowego. # Należy do drugich piesków najsilniejszych w Psim Patrolu. # Ona i Talir to najlepsze przyjaciółki! Traktują siebie jak siostry! # Na jej nieszczęście jest ładna. # Kiedyś Annie chciała ją dać to konkursu organizowanego przez samców z Psiego Patrolu, już miała ją malować i ubierać, kiedy Tetradi warknęła, że nie chce i by dała jej spokój, tamta zaś na siłę próbowała po czym musiała uciekać! Ledwo Annie uszła z życiem. # Czasem dojdzie do bójki między nią a David’em. Biografia Urodziła się i wychowała w innym wymiarze. Na pustkowiu wraz z jej rodziną. Surowe warunki ukształtowały jej charakter. Urodziła się w ciężkich warunkach . Zawsze nie okazywała zbytnio wylewnie uczuć . Pewnego dnia , gdy nastała wojna , była razem z jej matką w domu . Matka , próbowała je sprowadzić do schronu , który był pod ich domem , ale biegnąc choroba jej matki się odnowiła i upadła . Tetradi pobiegła po nią , tamta próbowała ją zawrócić , ale Tetradi była , jest i będzie uparta i gdy dobiegła do niej wybuchła bomba jądrowa , Tetradi chciała osłonić matkę przed falą rażenia i radioaktywną , ale gdy już doszła w gwałtownym tempie do ich mieszkania wywaliło im szyby i zarazem okna , fala wyrzuciła Tetradi , nagle poczuła przeszywający ból , jej prawy bok palił się , w oczach przedostatni raz miała łzy . Gdy się obudziła , obudziła się w obozie żołnierzy . Dowiedziała się , że jej matka i ojciec nie żyją i , że ma spalony kawałek futra , wybiegła z namiotu i przepłakała nad stratą rodziców , i wtedy jakby jej uczucia został tej nocy wyrwane . Także tej nocy dostała jej ,, defektu " i od tamtej pory a super moce . Weszła do namiotu zupełnie i bezpowrotnie odmieniona . Gdy generał Phoenix mianował ją żołnierzem , Jackson powiedział , że to słabeusz ona wzięła go za koszulę i prawie udusiła . Później poznała legendarnych Strażników Ziemi i po uratowaniu jej wymiaru , przeniosła się do wymiaru piesków z PP. Dubbing * wersja angielska - HenaLaul * wersja polska - Brygida Turowska Galeria Tetradi Tetradi.png sketch-1505679342516.png|Tetradi po stracie jej futra Sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii Strażnicy Ziemi będzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " sketch-1507226692872.png|MEGAAAAAA SUPER Rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 !! Tetradi Hope jako strażniczk Ziemi ! sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1508352851198.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " IMG 5403.PNG|Tetradi po wybuchu bomby atomowej , momenty kiedy fala ją wyrzuca i niszczy dom i kiedy spalił się jej kawałek futra . Próba w programie IbisPaint . sketch-1510928670871.png|Wspomnienia Tetradi sketch-1511080486352.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Tetradi wścieka się na Xander ' a sketch-1511267429595.png|Tetradi , kiedy Phoenix , każe jej zostać , dzień przed tym jak znjadął się w okopach . sketch-1513358044215.png|ARCYDZIEŁO NARYSOWANE PRZEZ PUPPY!! ������������������ Sketch-1514036585106.png|Z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii sketch-1515168860045.png|Tetradi vs. Annie. Czyli twardzielka, chłopczyca vs. dziewczca dziewczyna, kobieca. Sketch-1517082665755.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania,, Sylwester piesków.". sketch-1523696222853.png|Phoenix i Tetradi w tamtym wymiarze. TetradibyEverestiskay12.png|ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO Z okazji Russia 2018 od Everestiskay12 <333 :33 Kocham to <333 1531899082745.png|OMD! ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 Kapitalne :3<3 LOFFICAM JE :D <3Narysowane przez Puppy Untitled38.png|OMD!! MATUCHNO! ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 Uwielbiam <333Narysowane przez Puppy Tetradi_sitting.PNG Tetradi_sitts.JPG|Słodziutki rysunek narysowany przez Everest z Discorda. Untitled100.png|OMD!! OMG!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <33 Uwielbiam :33 <33By Wafel. Voices_tittle_card.PNG|Okładka do opowiadania "Odgłosy" TetradiandAlays.png|OMG!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <33 Kocham <3 Narysowane przez KruchyWafel 1542919340153.png|OMG!! OMD!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Kocham :3 Narysowane przez KruchegoWafla Tetradi getting angry at Rex with bouquet of flowers december challenge day 8.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 8 ''Bukiet kwiatów Tetradi.jpg|OMG! OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO <3 Kocham :3 Narysowane przez Shiraz Untitled42.png|OMG! OMD! Arcydzieło kocham ���������� Narysowane przez KruchyWafel. Leoni i Tetradi dwie twardzielki�� Tetradi V2.PNG Guardians of Earth Darkness Rising tittle card.PNG|Okładka do odcinka:"Strażnicy Ziemi:Wzrastająca Ciemność Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Piesek bez zawodu Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Cocker Spaniel Kategoria:Cocker Spaniele Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Piesek z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Żołnierz Kategoria:Pieski z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Agresywna Kategoria:Silna Kategoria:Szybka Kategoria:Średnie psy Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Twardziele Kategoria:Sunia z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Kuzynka Kategoria:Psie jedynaczki Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu